Naruto: path of light and darkness
by 9tailedkyuubi
Summary: he has planned its destruction. its fate. revenge clouds his mind, and only one person can stop him from destroying the place he once called home. his sister. my fee fellow followers (the both of you). story has been put on hold due to word document expiring. when I get it renewed it will continue. oh and keep the reviews coming for the chapters I do got .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: path of light and darkness

This is my first story. Hopefully it isn't too bad.

Ch 1

It was raining. She was standing 20 feet away from him. Her brother. The one she would do anything to protect. But now there was no love. There was no bond. Both of them were wearing cloaks with hoods that covered their face in shadow.

"You know you can't beat me. So don't stop me." He said to her "I don't want to kill you. But if you stop me I will have no choice but to do so."

"I can't just let you go. You're my brother. You're the only one who understands me. And I'm the only one who understands you. Please don't go. It doesn't have to be like this." She pleaded with him.

"This place. It's… a nightmare."

"It's our home." She countered at him.

"Home? You call this place home? No one understands us. They don't care for us. They would rather see us dead than achieve anything. It's better to destroy this stain on the map, than to let it continue to grow. To live, and bring home to these… monsters." He said "don't you see the logic? Don't you get it? This place has ruined the life we could have had. And I will be sure to destroy this village, I promise that. I promise you, myself and who ever gave birth to us that this place will pay."

She looked at him. It hurt her to hear him talk like this. Hurt her to hear him say that. But most of all it hurt her heart knowing that the caring, pure soul that was once her older brother would be gone forever.

"Well if that's the case, then I promise you, this village and its people that I will stop you. I will not just let you do this, and I'm not going to let you leave."

"Hn, you think you can really beat me? You're too weak. I'm always the one to protect us. Your help was never needed no matter how well you thought you fought for our survival, it was me who did all the work. Now I'm going to prove just how useless you really are!"

She was crying. She knew were this was going to lead to. They were going to fight, and only one could be victorious.

"Then there is no other choice" she said taking a kunai out of her cloak.

He swiftly took his out too, and charged at her without second thought. Their kunai clashing, neither was giving up. They were still young and he, already being a genin had the upper hand, but both of them were still showing their weaknesses. His sister fought good and hard but in the end, it was pointless. She just did not have the skill to beat a genin. Even her brother, who she fought side by side to stay alive.

They struck again kunai meeting kunai, and they jumped back. Immediately after touching the ground he ran after her. Caught off guard she could do nothing but gasp as his kunai cut deep into her shoulder. He followed it up by tripping her and she fell to the wet ground, clutching the wound as it bled everywhere.

"You see now, how week you are? Do you see? You won't stop me. You can't stop me. And even if you had all of the training in the world to help you, it wouldn't make a difference. You will always be my weaker, younger sister"

At his words she put her other hand up to her face, trying to hide the tears that were coming out. It may have been raining, but it would take more to hide her sadness.

"Stop your crying. How can you be a good kunoichi if you keep crying whenever the truth comes out? This is why I need to do this. I can't bear to see people suffer. And you and me, we have suffered here. You're my sister, and I love you. And I can't work the nerve to kill you. But sister or not I can't have you interfere with this.

"I'm doing this for you. I've seen you suffer. Your pain. And it sickens me. You need to be stronger. If you can't take a little bash talking, then maybe you should quit. Or better yet, join me. You know I'm rite… now admit it and we can go together." He said, hoping that would convince her.

"I can't. I have too much to lose. Too much that I fought for HERE to just leave, and come back only to destroy it. I just can't"

"Soft just like the 3rd. pathetic. Well here is a news flash. No matter what, I will do this. I will make this place pay. And I will savor every moment of it." And with that said he ran to her and pulled his fist back. He released it forward his hand clenched ready to strike. His fist was inches from her face, when she saw no more. Black. That was it.

She had been knocked out cold. And the last words she thought before passing out were 'I'm sorry. I failed you… brother. I couldn't save you'.

End chapter.

Hope you like it. I tried my best to get it done and make it sound good. This story, may also take a long time to complete. I'm hoping it will be kinda long. Not very long but maybe 40 or so chapters. Which isn't long considering the amount I've seen. Well review what you think and if I get enough good reviews I'll send ch 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto path of light and darkness

Ch 2

Hi. Umm. Well I hope you liked ch 1. It was a slow chapter write. I kept revising and crap. It was… interesting to say the least. Well hears chapter 2. Hopefully it aint too bad.

Ch 2

5 months after that night, she had gotten stronger (by the way I'm using "she" for a mystery name. so for those of you who don't know who "she" is you'll have to read. But if you know the characters well you should know who she is) had trained and worked to no end to fulfill her promise. But she lacked something. She tried, but living without her brother made it hard. She was a shay girl, in a cruel world, and had to face it alone.

She hadn't realized just how much she needed her brother. She had always thought that she was equal to him. That she could match him in a fight. But that day… she realized how wrong she was. That day he LET her get as far as she did. He LET her think she was his equal.

And it hadn't been until recently she discovered why he didn't just end it right then and there. It would have made it that much more hurtful to her, and more satisfying to him, to let her think she was strong, and then when her hopes were high, destroy her. Destroy her spirit and show her how weak she was.

It was better than killing her. He still loved her too much to do that. And it was that thought that made her push on. She knew she would have to be really strong to be able to fight him and not kill him. She wanted to bring him back. The fact he hadn't killed her was proof enough, to her, that he could be saved. At least a little bit. Enough to make both their lives… good again.

One question that had bothered her though was why he hadn't acted earlier. To most it would be as simple as impatience, or the thought that one needed to do it now because they might not have another chance. But knowing her brother that was not the case.

There was something about that night that made him just absolutely NEED to leave that day. He had this planned. It wasn't like her brother to rush into things. They had survived TOGETHER. But he did most of the work. He did all of the thinking. She just followed him in pursuit. So why? Why that day?

It wasn't October 10th. There wasn't any attacks that day. So it was weird. He had obviously been thinking about doing it, and considering what it was he did, obviously for a while.

She brushed those thoughts away. Right now she was in an open space in the forest next to the hidden leaf. Her long blond hair was drenched and stuck to her head. She was hitting at an upright log. It had many cracks and gashes in it from her punching, kicking, and a whole load of other things.

She stopped to take a break in time to hear the rustling of leaves. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. And that was very shocking. She had trained herself to see better than average shinobi and hear better too. But this was ridiculous. The only ones able to elude her hearing and sight was ANBU. But they got bored tormenting her. She was after all not even enrolled into the academy.

It would be no fun tormenting her if it was too easy. So they just stopped and lowered down to a slight glare. Some even just ignored her completely.

'Better that way too' she thought. So it wasn't ANBU. So the only other option was…

"What are you doing here lord Hokage?" she asked. A poof of smoke appeared behind her almost instantly.

"What? Can't I visit my friends?" asked the old voice of Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the leaf village.

"You know I hate unplanned visits. Especially while I'm training." She said in an emotionless tone. The Hokage sighed. She wasn't always like this. She had feelings once. She actually laughed, and had as much fun as her shy self would let her. But ever since that day she had become hard and cold. She never showed that anymore.

She was lifeless. And he knew why. Somehow she got it in her head that she would be far off better alone than with help. Probably because she had been with her brother together so she could survive. But with him gone she as weak. So she trained alone so that she didn't have to rely on anyone else.

"Why are you really here lord Hokage?" She asked, her voice so emotionless it almost made even Sarutobi flinch.

He sighed again "you got me. I'm really here to ask you something. I think it might help" he said. He waited for her to respond but got nothing so he continued. "I was wondering if you would like to join the ninja academy."

"no." she shot at him with that emotionless thing called a voice glaring at him. "I don't need help. And plus I would have to interact with other people. I hate doing that, and you know it."

"Yes. I do know that. And I also know that at the rate you're going though you have improved you will never be strong enough to beat HIM." That got her full attention. "The academy will teach you things you need to know. And in the end when you graduate you can continue being alone. But not without their training." He had said it a way that shot down room for arguing, and with a smug smile he watched her as she wrapped her head around the situation.

She had nothing so she just said "ok" and that was that.

"Good. You start tomorrow. And I really think this will help you." And that was the truth. But not the whole truth. Really he wanted her to get some emotion back. Being forced to work with other kids, he hoped, would get some emotion back into her. He just hoped it worked. But he had a feeling this would be a pain. A big, giant pain. But it would be worth it to see a smile on that face again.

(End chapter)

These first couple of chapters will be slow. But the next one we will see "her" (like you don't know who she is) in her first day in the academy. It may be interesting.


End file.
